Talk:Hell 1
Enemy stats Light Grey Stickman: LV 74, LP 15000, AT 10-15, Range 20, Min AGI 50, expected AGI 95.59. No strengths or weaknesses. Gold 100, EXP 800, Head colour CBCBCB, Body colour 666666. Uses a melee attack (new image: ). Red Stickman: LV 75, LP 10000, AT 5-8 x3 (Fire), Range 40, Min AGI 10, expected AGI 10.99. No strengths or weaknesses. Gold 200, EXP 800, Head colour CB3200, Body colour 444444. Spews out small heat attacks in threes that behaves like those from the Fire Rise orb. Dark Grey Walker: LV 75, LP 25000, AT 0-0 + 3-5 x9 (Fire), Range 500, Min AGI 250, expected AGI 268.33. No strengths or weaknesses. Gold 200, EXP 800, Head colour 323232, Body colour 882200. Shoots a harmless bullet in a high arch that explodes into 9 fires in contact with terrain. Dark Grey Boss Walker: LV 78, LP 150000, AT 10-15 x3 + 3-5 x9 (Fire), Range 500, Min AGI 50, expected AGI 134.41. Freeze strength (Time -100%). No weaknesses. Gold 500, EXP 8000, Head colour 323232, Body colour 882200. Shoots 3 bullets in a high arch, each exploding into 9 fires in contact with terrain. Enemy count *H1: 1 has 20 Light Grey Stickman and 1 Red Stickman. *H1: 2 has 40 Light Grey Stickman and 2 Red Stickman. *H1: 3 has 40 Light Grey Stickman, 1 Red Stickman and 1 Dark Grey Walker. *H1: 4 has 40 Light grey Stickman and 2 Grey Walker. *H1: 5 has 10 Light Grey Stickman, 3 Red Stickman and 3 Dark Grey Walker. *H1: 6 has 60 Light Grey Stickman. *H1: BOSS has 30 Light Grey Stickman and 1 Dark Grey Boss Walker. New things We got a new head and a new attack. I would suggest Triangle as the head name and group the new attack under Needle, but any other suggestions are welcome. Ivan247Talk Page 09:03, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Head name vote Vote below for the new head name with a signed comment. Add new suggestions into the vote section by starting a new subsection. Vote ends at 9pm, 9 March (UTC +8). Ivan247Talk Page 09:03, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, we're a bit early, but... Come on, its a near unanimous vote for triangle. So if there are no objections, I'd like to call the first poll closed. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:34, March 8, 2014 (UTC) VOTE ENDED. Vote count: Triangle 6+, Arrowhead 2. Triangle wins. Ivan247Talk Page 13:57, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Triangle *Well obviously. DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:12, March 7, 2014 (UTC) *Seems fit. 09:13, March 7, 2014 (UTC) *A vote for triangle. Yathimc (talk) 09:14, March 7, 2014 (UTC) *And I through the small triangle head from fan-ball couldn't get cuter...Yep, I vote for Triangle. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 11:32, March 7, 2014 (UTC) *What would it be called if it is not Triangle, Rounded 2-simplex? Preceding useless rant spammed by Logo.| Rage at me 11:39, March 7, 2014 (UTC) *Because hooray. - LD 16:25, March 7, 2014 (UTC) *Kind of looks like a triangle, isn't it? Samuel17 (talk) 19:14, March 7, 2014 (UTC) *Agreed. 00:59, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Arrowhead *Arrowhead makes perfect sense, and I will say it is fitting for their looks and the head's general shape. Ferret130 9:26, March 8, 2014 (UTC) *Because thats what it looks like and thats what it should be called :p. Squeebo (talk) 20:09, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Attack name vote Vote below for the new attack name with a signed comment. Add new suggestions into the vote section by starting a new subsection. Vote ends at 9pm, 9 March (UTC +8). Ivan247Talk Page 09:03, March 7, 2014 (UTC) VOTE ENDED. Vote count: Needle 2, Spike 4. Spike wins. Ivan247Talk Page 13:57, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Needle *I mean, I may be wrong, but don't we have different-looking lasers and wave attacks? They still act the same, and if this is the case here, my vote goes to Needle. - LD 16:42, March 7, 2014 (UTC) *It's only a needle with solid colour. As simple as that. It shouldn't be a new attack type. Samuel17 (talk) 19:19, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Spike *It looks to be a more "solid-colored" needle, so I'll go with the name spike. 09:10, March 7, 2014 (UTC) *Same. The Needle attack has varying colors to it, while this one is solid white. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:34, March 7, 2014 (UTC) *For some reason it doesn't feel like a needle to me, so ima go with this too! \o/ 01:23, March 9, 2014 (UTC) *After seeing the attack style, I think it should go with a new type. It attacks differently from Needle, As Needle are fired in a short range, but this solid spiky thing is used the same way as Two Arrow. Preceding useless rant spammed by Logo.| Rage at me 05:18, March 9, 2014 (UTC)